


Quite Simple

by Danae_krd



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Post-Endgame, s07e11Shattered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_krd/pseuds/Danae_krd
Summary: Post Endgame. A drunk Kathryn is sleeping at Tom and B'elanna's home after a fight she had with Chakotay at the Annual Starfleet Ball. Chakotay -drunk too- is seaching for her. They'll have a good talking.(Mentions about a missing :P scene in ''Shattered.)I ABSOLUTELY LOVE TOM PARIS IN THIS STORY.English is not my native language - sorry for any mistakes.





	Quite Simple

Tom Paris tossed his burgundy blazer over a gray armchair and appeared to melt into his sofa. He leaned his head back against it and closed his eyes. All of a sudden, he laughed loudly. B’elanna looked at him, bewildered and still dressed in her blue evening gown.

“Are you nuts?” she asked him dryly.

“I still can’t believe what happened at the party,” Tom quipped and then, chuckled.

B’elanna shook her head in disapproval.

“Tom...” she muttered warningly.

“I’ve got to call Harry and tell him,” he added with a wide grin on his face.

“Tom…” she warned him again in a low voice.

In an instant, Tom stood up and clenched hands above his head.

“My betting pool is on fire again, woman!” he said in triumph.

B’elanna sighed and punched him in the chest, knocking the wind from his lungs. He sat again and rubbed his upper chest.

“Tom, get serious! And don’t you call me woman again,” she barked.

“I’m sorry, babe,” he sighed, “but…”

“No,”B’elanna snapped, “she’s our former captain and we have to respect her. We – respect - her, Tom,” she said in a penetrating voice.

“We do,” Tom assured his wife, “but this is unbelievable. I have to share the news!”

“Oh, come on,” she grumbled, “don’t be a jerk!”

“And you don’t be so frigid!” he exclaimed, “I mean… oh come on! It’s a big deal, darling. You were there! You saw what happened!”

“Yes. So what?” she asked trying to sound nonchalant, even though she knew it was indeed a big deal.

Tom rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Yeah, you’re right. Nothing happened – only that Kathryn Janeway got drunk and had a huge fight with an also drunk and jealous Chakotay in the annual Starfleet ball and now she’s sleeping in our house.”

Then, he smiled knowingly. “This is great and you know it,” he declared in delight.

B’elanna sighed and took off her shoes.  

“I think you’re drunk too, Tommy boy. You can’t be so excited,” she said and shook her head.

“I can B’elanna because you don’t know Janeway as well as I do. She’s a real Starfleet person. She holds fast to rules and protocols – God, she believes in them! She’s always so disciplined. I can’t still believe she lost control in public, even if she was damn right,” he said in a low voice, trying not to make noise.

Tom didn’t really want to disturb his former captain. He knew she was exhausted and had a really bad hangover.

She was sleeping for two hours in their guestroom, when she woke up and ran to the bathroom. She retched and then slept again.

“I know her, Tom. She was also my captain, you know.”

“Fine! Also, you know him. He was your Captain too. Have you got anything to say about his unacceptable behavior? What do you really think that happened to that ball?”

B’elanna couldn’t help herself but laugh heartily.

“You are really intrigued, aren’t you?”

Tom nodded vividly and gave her a wide grin.

“You bet I am! Now tell me… I need more ideas to build my story! I mean… you saw what happened! Chakotay was suddenly so jealous of this man… you could see the anger in his eyes… this Captain … oh, I can’t remember his name…” he muttered.

“David – something… oh, I don’t remember too!”

“Anyway, it doesn’t matter,” he exclaimed, “Chakotay was so jealous that he made a scene! This would be ridiculous, if it wasn’t so romantic and heartbreaking,” he admitted in a singsong voice.

“Tom…” she said again.

“You know I’m right. It was a lovely scene.”

“Fine,” she confessed, “but I still… don’t get it,” she answered in a flat voice. “I mean he was the one who had this ridiculous affair with Seven of Nine, right?”

“God,” he breathed out, “don’t remind me of that! They were so awful together,” he added and made a face. “They had like… 3 dates?”

B’elanna nodded.

“I think so. Anyway, the Captain was right to burst out. He was very possessive even though they’re not together.”

“Well, we don’t know what was going on between them aboard Voyager,” he answered and shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t believe they were a thing,” B’elanna murmured. “Don’t forget the damn protocols.”

“Don’t forget New Earth,” he argued, “she wasn’t his captain back then.”

“Oh come on, Tom! They were in New Earth many moons ago,” she said and narrowed her eyes.

“So what?” Tom exclaimed. “Chakotay was definitely in love with her, I’ve always been telling you… and for sure, Janeway was attracted to him. But you know…” he bemused and swallowed, “there were many problems, many responsibilities…”

“Probably, we’ll never know for sure,” B’elanna interrupted him.

“Sorry, but you’re wrong, darling. We do know something important! He definitely wants her and I think he always did. I mean... everyone could see that… and… thinking of what we saw tonight… oh yes, Janeway has still feelings too.”

B’elanna fell onto the couch next to him. Then, she sighed and rubbed her eyes.

“We did good to bring her here… right?” she asked, a bit anxious.

“Of course,” Tom declared, “we couldn’t leave her alone! She was a mess! Even Tuvok agreed with us. We had to protect her and so we did.”

“Yes, you’re right but what about Chakotay? Will he be okay?” she asked in concern.

“Oh, come on. He’s a big man and he can take care of himself. Moreover, he’s the one to blame for this mess, so I’m really sorry but it’s a bit difficult to feel bad for him,” Tom admitted.

“Yes, but he’s still our friend,” B’elanna growled, “I’m a bit worried because he didn’t answer our calls…”she confessed.

“Oh, probably he’s sleeping like a log right now. Don’t worry, love.”

“What about Kathryn?” she whispered. “Will she be okay?”

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose and moaned.

“I don’t know,” he admitted and shrugged his shoulders, “we’ll see. It’s late, love. Let’s go to bed… we need to get some rest, baby. We don’t know what will happen in the morning.”

B’elanna laughed softly and kissed her husband tenderly.

 “You’re right,” she whispered and followed him in their bedroom.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 After a few hours, the door chimed and the couple woke up in an instant. They exchanged woeful glances as Tom got out of bed.

It was four in the morning.

After a few seconds, Tom opened the door only to see Chakotay’s glum face. He was obviously still drunk and Tom took in his appearance. He was still wearing his black, well-cut tuxedo.

“What are you doing here?” Tom asked in a demanding tone.

Chakotay came through the door and shed his coat, letting it fall onto the wooden floor.

“I hate her,” he hissed instead of a greeting.

Tom raised an eyebrow.

“Who? B’elanna?” he asked in wonder and still sleepy.

Chakotay scoffed in response and sat down on the sofa.

“You’re so stupid, Paris,” he slurred, “as every Starfleet officer. You know, you’re no different from them. How could I hate B’elanna? She has always been a good friend,” he breathed.

Tom sat beside him and eyed him.

“So, are you talking about Kathryn?” he asked in genuine interest and ignoring his insults and anger.

Also, he used her first name purposefully wanting to check his reaction. When Chakotay heard it, he groaned as one in pain.

“Yes, I’m talking about Admiral Janeway,” he replied coldly correcting him.

Tom rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Chakotay, Admiral or Kathryn… she’s the same person,” Tom remarked.

The other man shook his head.

“No, not to me,” he retorted.

“Fine,” Tom mumbled. “And why do you hate her? She’s your best friend!”

Chakotay gave a snort of disgust.   

“Not anymore. Spirits, I hate her so much…” he said in a low voice.

“I still don’t understand why you’re here…” Tom insisted.

“I can’t find her, Tom. She’s not in her home,” he answered desperately.

Tom wanted to giggle but restrained himself.

“How do you know?” he asked after a short silence.

“I… I visited her but she didn’t answer the door…” he said and stopped hesitantly.

Tom addressed him.

“And then? Did you leave?” he prompted him.

Chakotay lowered his head and cleared his throat nervously.

“Well… I guess I was a bit worried… so I overrode her codes…” he admitted, a bit ashamed.

Then, B’elanna showed up cradling Miral in her arms.

“You what?” she asked in disbelief.

“I was afraid she’d harm herself… she wasn’t herself when I left the ball… anyway… she wasn’t okay…” he whispered and rubbed his eyes.

“How do you know her codes in the first place?” Tom added and chuckled.

Oh, he had so much fun with this pair.

Chakotay shrugged his shoulders.

“She had the same codes aboard Voyager.”

“Oh, tell me more about these codes,” Tom joked and B’elanna smacked him lightly upside the head.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Tom. I won’t tell you,” Chakotay blurted taking seriously his words.

“So, she wasn’t home,” Tom said and winked at B’elanna. She was shaking her head.

“No. So, she’s obviously with the Captain of USS Pandora…” he said in disgust.

“Oh, yes,” Tom interjected, “David… can you remind me his last name?”

“Hamilton,” Chakotay answered dryly.

“But you hate her very much as I heard,” B’elanna said. “So, why do you care about her?”

“I don’t care,” he answered defensively, “but I was feeling responsible… because of our fight…”

Tom stood up and smiled with eyes and mouth.

“You love her,” he declared.

Chakotay held his breath.

“Wh…what? I don’t…” he answered in a low, trembling voice.

“So, what’s your problem?” Tom prompted him.

 “Fine!” he sighed, “I just… don’t understand her. You know, I’m a Captain too now and she’s an Admiral. So… it’d be easier for us to be together… I mean… I thought…she had feelings… but no, she isn’t with me – she’s with him!” he exclaimed.

“Chakotay, you’re so silly” B’elanna said, feeling upset. “They aren’t a thing and she’s not with him right now. She’s here, in the guestroom upstairs and she’s sleeping.”

Chakotay blinked nervously a few times before speaking again.

“Is Kathryn here?” he breathed and the others just nodded.

“Why… why? Is she okay?” he stammered.

Tom and B’elanna sighed in unison.

“She has a hell of a hangover. Tom gave her a few analgesics but she’s still sick. I checked up on her a few hours ago…”

“Oh, boy” Chakotay groaned and shook his head, “she shouldn’t have so many drinks. Kathryn can’t stand alcohol – she never couldn’t,” he added with the ghost of a smile hovering around his lips.

“Chakotay, this is ridiculous,” Tom remarked, “and her tolerance to alcohol is not the point here. You two have to talk and acknowledge your feelings. Enough is enough! She needs you and you need her – and end of story! It’s been 8 long years for God’s sake!” he burst out.

The other man crossed his arms over his chest defensively and looked at Tom extremely annoyed.

“What are you talking about? And how dare you? It’s none of your business!” he barked, “ I thought you were my friends… and that’s why I came here,” he added in a lower voice.

“Oh, come on Chakotay… you can’t be serious! Of course we are your friends! But you should’ve think of what our business is before the scene you made in front of all the Starfleet officers – don’t you think so?” he reprimanded.

Chakotay was ready to give an answer but B’elanna’s firm voice interrupted him.

“Stop it now, boys,” she grunted. “Tom, don’t be an ass now and Chakotay, go and get your woman, you silly man. She was crying before – can you understand it? I saw Kathryn Janeway crying for a man – for you! She loves you and I won’t talk about your feelings because it’s too obvious to me! I’ve known you for many years, big man… you can’t hide from me! So, go and get her now you got rid of the Borgs,” she continued in a decisive tone.

“I… don’t…” Chakotay started saying in a trembling voice. Then, he licked his lips nervously and looked away. “Do you really think she loves me?”

“Of course she loves you,” she exclaimed. “Now, go upstairs and ask for forgiveness and her love,” she continued and pointed a finger at him.

“But I’m drunk! I’ll only make things worse,” Chakotay said in desperation and ran a hand through his hair.

“She’s drunk too, Chakotay,” Tom interrupted, “Please, go. Besides, you’re not only the man she loves. You’re her best friend,” he continued and patted his back.

“Also, you can’t make things worse – they’re already too bad,” B’elanna pointed out.

Tom chuckled.

“Fine,” Chakotay groaned. “I’ll give a try.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chakotay went upstairs, knocked on her door, and then quietly opened it. Kathryn was lying in the fetal position in the center of the bed. She was still dressed in her evening gown.

Chakotay moved hesitantly towards her and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

 She shifted slightly when she heard him moving but she kept her back to him.

Kathryn understood immediately that it was Chakotay– she’d heard the bell and also, she could recognize his scent anywhere.

“Kathryn… are you sleeping?” he whispered.

She shook her head. “No.”

“How are you?”

She rolled on her back and looked into his eyes. She’s obviously been crying a lot. Her eyes were red and puffy.

“I’ve been better but I’ll survive. I have a headache and my stomach hurts – but that’s all,” she answered sternly.

“Can I get you something?” he asked worried.

Kathryn shook her head and looked at him, bemused.

“Why are you even here? I don’t understand…”

“Where else could I be?” he breathed.

Kathryn sat up and shrugged her shoulders.

“Oh, I don’t know – maybe with a hot, blonde, young lady. You really like this type of women, don’t you?” she asked sarcastically.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

“Oh, please Kathryn. We don’t have to talk about Seven right now.”

“I didn’t even mention her,” she exclaimed. “I don’t care anymore,” she declared then, “I just don’t understand your actions. What was this about? Have you read Othello recently or something? There’s nothing between us and…” then, she stopped abruptly. “Oh God, I feel dizzy. The room is spinning! Oh, God…” she moaned after a while.

Chakotay stood up and moved quickly to her side.

“Please, Kathryn. Take it easy, you have a hangover,” he said and helped her lay down, her head slightly propped.

“Fine, fine. I know I shouldn’t have drink like this. I can’t stand alcohol,” she sighed and rubbed her temples.

He smiled lightly.

“Oh, I remember that,” he replied teasingly.

Kathryn chuckled. She knew exactly what he remembered and she realized soon that she couldn’t resist the urge to banter a bit with him like old times.

“Are you talking about that night in my quarters in the final year of our journey? Oh, you have to blame my first officer for that,” she said amused.

“Oh, I think he had no idea that the Captain would get out of herself,” he replied in the same tone.

Kathryn laughed and tossed her head back.

“Oh, God… I feel so ashamed of that night,” she confessed.

Chakotay smiled heartily and shook his head.

“ Don’t. You were fantastic… you ranted about the Temporal Prime Directive.”

Kathryn laughed softly but then, her face turned serious as she stared at him.

“I… I can’t remember clearly…”she began, “but that night I kissed you… didn’t I?” she asked hesitantly.

His gaze wandered over her face.

“You kissed me,” he spoke softly and Kathryn groaned.

“I knew it. I wanted you so badly to take me to bed that night,” she confessed. “Why didn’t you?” she asked a bit teasingly and looked up at him through her lashes.

In an instant, Chakotay blushed.

“I… I wanted it but it… it didn’t seem right. You were drunk and tired… and you were still my Captain… it was inappropriate,” he replied and shrugged.

She tilted her head.

“Is that all? ‘Cause I thought you didn’t want me anymore,” she confessed.

Chakotay laughed.

“Are you serious? I’ve always wanted you,” he said without thinking. “But not like this,” he added quickly. “Not drunk and sad and desperate…”

Kathryn clapped a hand over her mouth as the realization hit her.

“You thought I wanted a distraction,” she said in a gravelly voice.

“Yes,” he admitted in a low voice. Then, he raised his head and looked up at her. “Didn’t you?”

“I… I can’t tell for sure…” she confessed and lowered her head.

Chakotay smiled understandingly.

“I know,” he assured her.

“I don’t regret it,” she said then, “I mean our kiss. I don’t remember much… but I know I wanted it,” she added in a steady voice.

“I’m glad of it. Our kiss is one of my beloved memories, Kathryn,” he said and lowered his head.

Kathryn cleared her throat nervously.

“Why are you here, Chakotay?”

Chakotay could detect a hint of hope in the tone of her voice. He liked that but he also wanted to lighten the mood. So, he shrugged and looked at his shoes pretending to be suddenly nervous.

“Well, I didn’t have any luck with blonde chicks tonight, so…” he answered playfully.

Kathryn tossed a pillow at him and he laughed heartily in response.

“Oh come on,” she said loudly, “tell me! Were you looking for me?” she asked suspiciously and raised an eyebrow.

Chakotay grew serious once again and looked away. He cleared his throat, opened his mouth and closed it again without speaking. Kathryn couldn’t help herself but chuckle.

“Oh, you’re so nervous… come on Chakotay! I won’t kill you, I promise. At least, not yet,” she joked. Then, she grew more serious too. “But I need to know,” she added intensely.

“Well…” he started and tugged at his ear, “I… went to your house earlier…I wanted to apologize and see if you were okay. You didn’t answer and I was both worried and angry… anyway, I can’t lie to you, so I’ll tell you everything. I overrode your codes but you were nowhere. So, I left thinking that you were with Hamilton – I felt once again very jealous. I came here because I couldn’t stand going to my home all alone with my thoughts… Tom and B’elanna told me that you were here and that we should have a good talk… and that’s all.”

Kathryn looked at him incredulously.

“You overrode my codes?”

Chakotay fixed his eyes on her in wonder. She looked more amused than pissed off.

“You had the same codes aboard Voyager… so it wasn’t that difficult,” he admitted and made a face.

She raised an eyebrow again.

“And… how did you know my codes aboard Voyager?”

He smiled. “A Maquis trick.”

“So… you could sneak into my quarters anytime?” Kathryn asked, her smirk turning into a cheeky smile.

“I guess… but a good first officer wouldn’t do that,” he answered in the same tone.

“Oh, you’re so good for your own good, Chakotay,” she answered in a fruity voice.

He laughed loudly.

“I think you’re right…”

“So… tonight why did you override my codes? I’m still your superior, you know.” she slurred.

“Oh, I was thinking more as a Maquis tonight and less as a Starfleet officer,” he answered very simply.

“I see… so after all, you’re still an angry warrior,” she mumbled.

“I never stopped,” Chakotay murmured and looked away.

“And… what about your woman warrior?” she asked him in a wobbly voice.

He stared at her. The smile began in his eyes, then touched his lips and finally his dimples appeared.

“Oh, she’s still brave and beautiful and very wise… but also, a bit drunk and disoriented right now,” he said and she giggled.

“Oh, God,” she moaned then, “how did we get into this mess in the first place?”

Chakotay sat again next to her and took her cold hand in his. Then, he caressed her palm with his finger.

“Kathryn, I’m very sorry. I had no right to act like this, to make a scene. I hope you’ll forgive me. If you tell me that you love this man and you’re happy with him, then I’ll not disturb you again. I promise.”

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him, amused. Then, she laughed quietly.

“You’re really a gentleman, aren’t you? So, would you give up on me so easily?”

Chakotay fixed his eyes on her. Then, she gave him a lopsided grin.

He couldn’t help but notice that she looked stunning in her tight-fitting black dress that clung in all the right places, emphasizing curves he had never noticed.  Her hair was an adorable mess around her face and the straps of her dress had slipped off, revealing her lean shoulders and her upper breasts. She was breathtaking even drunk and dizzy. He tried to focus again.

“I’m not a gentleman, Kathryn. I just want you to be happy,” he sighed.

In an instant, her smile died and the look in her face hardened.

“Oh, do you really want it, Chakotay?” she asked, irritated.

He groaned and stood up abruptly. Then, he moaned, feeling pain and dizziness. Kathryn looked at him in concern forgetting her earlier anger.

“Oh, Spirits. I can’t understand you, Kathryn. I can’t understand what happened just now – we were talking and you changed your mood all of a sudden once again.”

“Chakotay, are you okay? You’re pale…”

“It’s my head… I’ll be fine…”

“Please, Chakotay. Lie down and try to relax.”

He raised an eyebrow and snorted.

“Where… exactly?”

“Here? There’s a lot of place,” she answered and licked her lips playfully.

“Is that an order, Admiral?” he asked and gave her a full-dimpled grin for the first time in their encounter.

She chuckled.

“It’s our chance to be in the same bed together,” she said sarcastically.

“Oh, I’ll buy it,” he declared and lied down next to her. She stared at his face.

“So, tell me. We had a talk here,” he prompted her and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

“Wait,” she whispered in awe, “I can see every detail of your face from here, every angle, every crevice…”

“Every line,” he added and chuckled.

“Oh, come on. I think this is impressive,” she said enthusiastically and then, smiled tenderly.

“You’re a handsome man, Chakotay and the woman who owns your heart is very lucky,” she confessed and bit her bottom lip nervously.

He looked at her in wonder. Then, he lifted a hand at her face, one finger tracing the line of her cheek, an action so delicate, it caused her swallow involuntarily.  

“So, consider yourself a lucky woman, Kathryn,” he answered softly.

She gasped. “It’s been so many years…” she murmured and her eyes filled with tears.

Chakotay placed a finger beneath her chin and forced her head up. With his thumb he wiped her tears, his expression more gentle than she’d ever seen.

“Let’s stop playing games for a while, Kathryn. Shall we?” he whispered into her hair.

She nodded.

“Yes. I want to be honest with you, Chakotay,” she whispered.

“So, tell me,” he almost growled with an intensity she hadn’t seen for years.

“ I’m not with Hamilton, I’m not with anyone because I don’t want to. I only want you…” she said and looked up into his eyes, “I only love you…”

Chakotay caught his breath, entranced by her confession and her loveliness.

“I love you too, my Kathryn and I never stopped. Please, don’t cry…”

“God, I’ve been waiting for years to hear these words from you…”

“Me too, Kathryn. Come here,” he answered in a low voice and opened his arms.

Kathryn smiled through her tears and snuggled immediately into his arms. She felt safe for the first time in years. Chakotay smiled lovingly and held her tightly smelling her hair and whispering to her over and over that he loved her. She was purring. It was exactly what he’d dreamed of on long sleepless nights all these years.

“I want to stop running away from you,” she admitted in a low voice.

“Then, stop. You can’t hide from me, Kathryn and I can’t hide from you”

“I know that but I’m so afraid… a lot of things have happened in the past years…” she said matter-of-factly and traced her fingers up his chest and across each shoulder. Then, along the collarbone and down his arms, following the lines of the muscles down to his elbows.

He sighed in pleasure. “Kathryn, we can get through this. I believe it. My life changed in New Earth, you changed it. And my heart belongs to you and to the life we could have if we were still stranded in our planet…the life we can still have,” he said in a low voice.

Kathryn stilled and her breath caught in her throat. 

“How can you even talk about New Earth? I’m not the person I was back there, I’ve changed through the years,” she answered dryly.

Chakotay groaned and rubbed his eyes wearily.

“Maybe I’ve changed too – I can’t tell for sure. But I definitely know that my Kathryn is still here, I can see her now,” he answered in awe.

“Chakotay… what about Seven?” she asked cautiously. “I couldn’t handle this… I was so lost…” she confessed.

He sighed.

“I broke up with her during the debriefings. I never fell in love with her, Kathryn and she never loved me too. She just tested her social skills. I was lonely… and desperate…you were so distant towards me… I thought I couldn’t be alone anymore,” he confessed.

Kathryn lowered her head, tears springing to her eyes once again. In an instant, Chakotay tightened his arms around her even more, crushing her against his body.

“I’m sorry, Kathryn. If I knew that we’d reach Earth so soon, I’d wait. I’d really wait,” he assured her.

Kathryn barely nodded.

“I tried to tell you back then that my affair with Seven was over but you avoided me… you know that…” Chakotay continued.

She nodded again and this time, she laughed softly.

“I know… I preferred to forget your existence back then. But you have to understand me, Chakotay…  I was so hurt.”

“I know and you were right... I didn’t hold my promise. I betrayed you, I betrayed us…”

Kathryn shook her head, as she interrupted him.

“We didn’t make any promises, Chakotay – you know that.”

“I did. I promised to be by your side always – under any circumstances.”

“As a first officer,” she corrected him. “And you were always by my side, even when you had any right not to be.”

“I wanted more than that, Kathryn. I wanted to be a good friend for you and a reliable man who supports unconditionally the woman he loves.”

Kathryn blinked a few times.

“You did, Chakotay. I wouldn’t have made it without you by my side.”

“But I betrayed our friendship,” he interjected desperately, “the only stable thing I managed to build all these years we were lost in the Delta Quadrant.”

Kathryn looked at him as sternly as she could.

“Chakotay, seriously, I don’t blame you. I didn’t have the illusion that you were mine and I really wanted you to be happy. Oh, I didn’t believe I could make you happy – I still don’t know if I believe it,” she admitted and laughed bitterly. “Anyway,” she continued quickly, “the thing is that I couldn’t stand watching you with her. It was… totally devastating to me. This is why I cut myself off from you and avoided you so much… I was in so much pain… and I wanted to continue with my life… but I didn’t really blame you… then, I saw you at the ball and everything was ruined even before you talked to me.”

“Why?” he asked in a low voice as he fought back tears.

“Because…I didn’t get over you, Chakotay. Because… I realized that I need you to continue with my life…”

“I’m so sorry, Kathryn. I didn’t love her,” he said again, “and I need you too,” he added in a lower voice.

“I believe you,” she answered simply.

Searching her gaze for a moment, he cupped her face in his hands, sliding his fingers into her auburn hair and anchoring her in place. Then, he silenced her with a gentle kiss - it was the barest brush of lips over hers but after a few seconds, Kathryn parted her lips and let her tongue dart out to trace the curve of his lips. Then, their tongues slid against each other and he tightened his arms around her. When they pulled away, she licked her lips playfully and Chakotay sighed in awe.

“Spirits, you drive me crazy when you do that,” he growled.

She laughed heartily.

“I’m sorry but that was good. I feel I haven’t kissed like this… in forever.”

“Kathryn, are you sure you won’t regret it?” he asked in concern. “We’re drunk.”

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his lips tenderly. Her eyes searched his face and then, she traced his lips with her fingers.

“So what? I think that after eight years I can tell if I love you or not,” she replied in a silvery voice and raised an eyebrow. “What about you?”

Chakotay burst out laughing.

“I can assure you that I won’t regret it. Also, I’m not that drunk, you know.”

Kathryn laughed too and buried her head against his chest, breathing him in.

“You were very jealous of David, right?” she asked teasingly.

Chakotay lifted her chin up and gazed at her breathtaking sapphire eyes. His gaze darkened and then, he pulled her closer by her hips. Kathryn gasped.

“He had his arm around your waist,” he growled. “He was whispering in your ear and he was dancing with you. He was ready to kiss you, when I interrupted you. I wanted to punch him,” he hissed.

She chuckled and kissed his neck lightly.

“He’s been flirting with me for months,” she admitted. Then, she shook her head. “But I don’t like him.”

“How so? He’s very handsome. Blonde hair, blue eyes, white teeth, impressive smile, tall…” he answered flatly.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Yes, but he’s not you.”

Chakotay chuckled and nuzzled into her hair.

“I like your thinking,” he whispered, amused, “But he’s a good Starfleet guy, Kathryn. He’s not considered as a former terrorist.”

Kathryn traced her fingers along the lines of his tattoo, as she has been wanting to do for years.

“Chakotay,” she whispered, “you’re the bravest man I’ve ever known and I’ll support and love you until my dying day. Don’t you know that?”

“You’ve done so many things for me, Kathryn…” he said in a trembling voice. “I owe you. I’m a free man now only because of you.”

“I did what I had to do. Please, let’s change the subject…you didn’t tell me… do you like my dress?”

“Oh, I think you look absolutely gorgeous in this.”

Kathryn laughed heartily.

“Really? Phoebe insisted that I wear it.”

“Your sister is a genius. You’re so beautiful and elegant and sexy in it… I couldn’t take my eyes off you at the celebration.”

Kathryn giggled and blushed and Chakotay found it really amusing and somehow sweet.

“I noticed. So, you don’t like me in uniforms?” she asked and raised her eyebrows.

Chakotay laughed loudly.

“What are you talking about? I fell in love with you wearing a uniform. This dress is just a pleasant change.”

“Oh, just wait to see me in jeans,” she joked.

“I’d prefer to see you in your nightgown – or nothing at all,” he said in a low, guttural voice.

Kathryn put her hands around his neck and kissed him lightly.

“You’re so subtle, Chakotay,” she answered in an amusing, husky voice.

“I want you, Kathryn and if we were in a home alone right now…” he said and laughed huskily.

“I want you too… but yes, you’re right, we can’t have sex in Tom’s house. If he hears us, he’ll tell everyone,” she joked.

“So… it was quite simple to solve the things between us,” he realized.

“Yes,” she admitted, “we only had to talk.”

“I need to ask you something,” he said and she nodded.

Chakotay held her tighter as he started talking again.

“So, I’m in love with you and I’ve been for years. And now that I know that you love me too, I can’t imagine a day without you in my life. So, do you want to be with me?”

“Of course. We’re talking about a relationship, right?”

“We’re talking about anything you want us to be, Kathryn. It’s up to you.”

“You know, I’d like to marry you one day,” she answered and laughed.

“I’d like it too,” he said and laughed too.

Then, Kathryn yawned.

“Sorry, I’m very tired.”

Chakotay kissed her forehead.

“Let’s sleep, love.”

“What will happen in the morning? Will you be still here?” she asked in a low, trembling voice.

“Of course, Kathryn. And then, we can visit my home, I think you’ll love the location. Would you like it?”

She smiled and caressed his hair.

“Yes, absolutely. I’m on my leave, so I could stay at your place for a few days – if that’s okay with you.”

He kissed her softly.

“You could stay forever.”

 

After a few hours, when Tom came to check up on them, he saw them sleeping into each other’s arms.

He smiled to himself.

 _“Mission accomplished”_ , he thought, _“I’ve got to call Harry.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea and I really liked it. This story could have a prequel and a sequel too - let me know if you're interested!
> 
> I'd like to see your comments!


End file.
